hellocharlottefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Wiltshire/Gallery
Hello Charlotte charwalk.png|Normal walksprites. charwalk2.png|Other walksprites. charwalk4.png|Monochrome walksprites. rip.png|Dead. CharFaces.png|Charlotte's faces (some unused). CharFaces2.png CharFaces3.png CharFaces4.png CharFaces5.png TitleScreen.png|Title screen. HC_Title.png|In-game screenshot. HC1_JP_Title.png|Jap Title. HC_JP_Title_2.png|As seen in-game. book5.png|Herself, depicted in the Book of Truth. Magcat2.png|Sleeping with Magcat. UMC.png|Meeting Umbrella Man. Illust7.png|Trying on the White Spotted Jellyfish Dress. Illust1.png|You've been a bad, bad girl. Illust2.png Charlotte on Fire.jpg|Charlotte on fire. Illust3.png|The mirror shows the future. Resurrected Felix and Charlotte.jpg|Charlotte hugging Felix. DeusEND.png|Talking to an Executioner. Kill1.jpg|Killing Freya. Kill3.png|Cross your heart, hope to die, jam some scissors in her eye. Final.png|Meeting the Oracle. Illust11.png|Tea with Umbrella Man. Extra.png|Bonus art of Charlotte and Seth. Extra2.png|Bonus art of Charlotte, current and younger. charwalk3.png|Unused walksprites. charwalk5.png|Unused monochromatic walksprites. Charlotte and Seth holding hands 1.jpg|Charlotte and Seth holding hands. DeusEND2.jpg|Unused art (turned into a promotional image). Hello Charlotte 2 charlie sprites normal.png|Charlotte's normal walksprites. charlie sprites.png|Charlotte's other walksprites. Rip.png|Whoops. Charlotte1.png|Charlotte's faces (some unused). Charlotte2.png Charlotte3.png Charlotte4.png Charlotte5.png Charlotte6.png Charlotte7.png Charlotte8.png Charlotte9.png Oracle3.png|Oracle Charlotte expression sheet. partysprites.png|Charlotte's menu icons. crossedout.png|Crossed out. Magfaces.png|Magcat's faces (feat, Charlotte). Charlotte1-1.png Charlotte1-4.png Charlotte2-1.png Charlotte2-2.png Charlotte2-3.png Charlotte2-4.png Charlotte2-5.png Charlotte1-2.png Charlotte1-3.png Charlotte1-5.png|The beginning of a downward spiral... Charlotte1-8.png Charlotte1-7.png Charlotte1-6.png Charlotte2-8.png Oracle2-7.png Charlotte3-5.png| Charlotte2-7.png| Charlotte5-5.png|Never a good sign. Charlotte2-6.png|Such a sweet girl. Mag-4.png|Charlotte with Magcat. Charlotte5-1.png Charlotte5-2.png|Were they always this way? Charlotte5-3.png|Was it always this way?! Oracle2-5.png|Charlotte needs a new barber. Chanri.png|Hugged by Anri. Charlotte5-6.png|Charlotte looks cute even when she's just got up. Charlotte4-1.png|No one can prove we aren't all naked in our dreams. Charlotte4-2.png Charlotte4-4.png Charlotte4-5.png Charlotte4-3.png Charlotte3-7.png|Got some clothes from Frei. Charlotte4-8.png Charlotte4-7.png Charlotte7-3.png Charlotte7-2.png Charlotte7-1.png Charlotte4-6.png Charlotte8-1.png|Hair tidied up. Charlotte8-4.png Charlotte9-1.png Charlotte9-2.png Charlotte9-3.png Charlotte9-4.png Charlotte9-5.png Charlotte8-2.png Charlotte8-3.png Charlotte8-5.png Charlotte8-8.png Charlotte8-7.png Charlotte8-6.png Charlotte9-6.png Charlotte5-4.png Charlotte6-7.png Charlotte6-5.png Charlotte6-6.png Charlotte6-8.png Charlotte6-3.png|In Dreamland, sans hair. Charlotte6-1.png Charlotte6-2.png Charlotte6-4.png Crossed-3.png|Crossed out. Crossed-1.png Crossed-4.png Crossed-2.png Charlotte3-6.png|Young Charlotte. Oracle3-7.png|Such a cruel world... Oracle3-8.png|Such a ruthless world... Charlotte3-8.png|White End. CharOracle.png|The Oracle. Oracle3-2.png|Grey End. Oracle3-3.png Oracle3-4.png Oracle3-6.png Oracle3-5.png Oracle3-1.png Title2.png|Title card. Intro0.jpg|Sleep in heavenly peace. Intro.jpg B-day.jpg|Happy birthday! Best Friend Anri.png|Happy birthday...? BoT2.jpg|Herself depicted in her Book of Truth. File:BeatenUp.jpg|Getting beat up. Playing Piano.jpg|Playing piano. Bad End.png|What happens when you disobey signs. UM ribbon.png|Getting a ribbon from Umbrella Man. Crying.png|Charlotte crying, something that should never have to happen. Healing Heart Wounds.jpg|Charlotte's Heart Wounds healing. Anri's Kiss.png|Anri kisses Charlotte. Corpse.png|A familiar hairstyle. Charlottes dream.jpg|Happy End. Chardraws.png|Charlotte's drawing of some poppies. Chardraws2.png|Charlotte's drawing of Magcat. Black End.png|Black End. Charlotte's Breakdown.png|It's not fair. eating.png|Eating junk food and concrete alike. You Idiot.png|Vincent, you liar! Grey End.png|He's dead, Jim. Goodnight Sweet Prince.png|Grey End. White end.png|Umbrella Man giving Charlotte a much needed hug. UMOracle.jpg|Traversing the stars with Umbrella Man. Leaving.png|White End. Endcard_2.jpg|End card. t1-1.png|® Night Gaming t1-2.png|® Don't Hinder t1-3.png|® Infirmary t1-4.png|® Lap Pillow t2-1.png|(SR) Landfill 1 t2-2.png|(SR) Landfill 2 t2-3.png|(SR) Landfill 3 t2-4.png|(SR) Umbrella Boy t2-5.png|(SR) Sleeping t3-1.png|(UR) Self-Insert t3-2.png|(UR) Medusa t3-3.png|(UR) Midnight Train t3-4.png|(UR) Young Gods charlie sprites unused.png|Unused walksprites. Charwalk.png|Leftover walksprites from Hello Charlotte (unused). Charlotte3-3.png|Unused sprites. Charlotte3-4.png Charlotte3-1.png Charlotte3-2.png Oracle-6.png|Unused sprite of Charlotte and the Oracle cuddling. Title.png|Unused title card. Heaven's Gate Charlotte smile.png Charlotte shock.png Charlotte sad.png Other Artwork Charlotte,_Aiden_and_Bennett_Concept_1.jpg|Concept art for Charlotte, Aiden and Bennett. Charlotte and Friends Concept 1.jpg|Concept art of Charlotte, Seth, Aiden, Bennett and Huxley. Charlotte Concept 1.jpg|Concept art of Charlotte. Charlotte and Felix Concept 1.jpg|Concept art of Charlotte and Felix. Charlotte Concept 2.jpg|Concept art of Charlotte. CharacterLineup2.jpg|Concept art for Charlotte and the tenants. Charlotte Concept 3.jpg|Concept art of Charlotte. Charlotte Concept with a Ponytail 1.jpg|Concept art of Charlotte with a Ponytail. Charlotte and Felix Concept 2.jpg|Concept art of Charlotte and Felix. Masked Charlotte 1.gif|Charlotte wearing a Mask. tumblr_nmt92gedQ81s3snaho1_1280.gif|Charlotte and Seth, friends for life. Hello Charlotte Visual 1.gif Charlotte, Felix and Seth.jpg|Charlotte, Felix and Seth. Hello Charlotte Episode 1 Promotional Art 1.jpg|Promotional Art for Hello Charlotte Episode 1. Hello Charlotte 2 days left.gif Hello Charlotte 1 day left.gif Play Hello Charlotte.gif Charlotte with Bunny Toy 1.jpg Charlotte with Bunny Toy 2.jpg tumblr_nvupy2spvO1s3snaho3_1280.jpg tumblr_nvupy2spvO1s3snaho3_1280.jpg Charlotte Childhood's End 1.jpg Charlotte and Felix 1.jpg|Drawn with a 4B pencil and white chalk. Charlotte and White Haired Freya 1.jpg Charlotte and White Haired Freya 2.jpg Charlotte and Frei the Librarian 1.jpg|Charlotte and Frei the Librarian could have become good friends. Grey Books 1.jpg|All the books are different shades of grey. Charlotte Alternative Outfits 1.jpg|Alternative outfits for Charlotte. Charlotte hugging Felix 1.jpg|Felix is alive again. Hello Charlotte Episode 1 Christmas Doodle 1.jpg|A doodle by etherane to celebrate Christmas. Disemboweled_Charlotte_1.jpg|Not a pretty sight. A Charlotte Sunday 1.jpg|A Charlotte Sunday. Tumblr o0uhmrxQUF1s3snaho1 1280.jpg|An Umbrella Man Wednesday. Worker Charlotte 1.jpg Happy Charlotte 1.jpg Charlotte coughing up Ink 1.jpg Charlotte and White Haired Freya 3.jpg|Art for a Hello Charlotte Episode 2 status update. Charlotte Zine 1.jpg|An Illustration for a Hello Charlotte Zine made by etherane. Charlotte and Felix Doodle 1.jpg|Charlotte and Felix on an adventure. Charlotte with Flowers 1.jpg|Charlotte surrounded by flowers. Charlotte with TV 1.jpg|Short haired Charlotte holding a small TV. Charlotte and Felix Doodle 2.jpg Dead God.jpg Charlotte Tokyo Ghoul AU 1.jpg|Charlotte in a Tokyo Ghoul setting, where she would be a Bikaku type. Sleeping Charlotte 1.jpg|Illyabye Charlotte Eating 1.jpg Stressed Out Charlotte 1.jpg|She's so colourful... Stressed Out Charlotte 2.jpg|...but so stressed. Charlotte Icon 1.jpg|Free avatar to use. Team Charlotte.jpg|Team Charlotte. Short Haired Charlotte Hairstyles 1.jpg|Experiments with short hair. Promo art1.jpg|Promotional art for Hello Charlotte 2. Goodnight Charlotte 1.jpg|Goodnight Charlotte. Hello Charlotte Schoolkids.jpg|Hello Charlotte Schoolkids. Oracle Charlotte 1.jpg|Charlotte as the Oracle. Charlotte and Friends 1.jpg|Art announcing the release date of Hello Charlotte Episode 2. Alternative Charlotte Designs 1.jpg|Alternative Charlotte Designs. Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Six days left.jpg|Promotional Art for Hello Charlotte Episode 2. Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Four days left.jpg|Promotional Art for Hello Charlotte Episode 2. Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Three days left.jpg|Promotional Art for Hello Charlotte Episode 2. Charlotte Icon 2.jpg|An icon of Charlotte. Charlotte and C 6.jpg|Charlotte and C drawn for trying to get Hello Charlotte on Steam. 8 Years Old Charlotte, Bennett and Felix 1.jpg|Charlotte, Bennett and Felix, age 8. Hello Charlotte Greenlight 1.jpg|Hello Charlotte halfway to being greenlit by Steam. Please Stop Felix 1.jpg Stop Vincent 1.jpg Tumblr ofcvlxguqc1s3snaho1 1280.png|Under normal circumstances... 0d.png|Promotional art of Frei and Charlotte. tumblr off1h2M2Fv1s3snaho1 r1 1280 (2).png|Umbrella Man with Oracle Charlotte. (Un)happy Family 1.jpg|Charlotte, Vincent and Felix as a family. Charlotte, White Haired Freya and Felix's Head 1.jpg|Charlotte takes Felix's head away from the White Haired Freya. tumblr_ofmenypMjP1s3snaho1_1280.jpg|I'm siiingin' in the rain... Observer Charlotte 1.jpg|Charlotte as an Observer. Charlotte and Frei 1.jpg|Frei keeping Charlotte "safe". Charlotte and_C 1.jpg|She wants him to live. Bennett's Incredible Strength 1.jpg|Bennett is very strong, and Felix is afraid of heights. Hello Charlotte Greenlight 2.jpg|Hello Charlotte has been greenlit for Steam. Tumblr oghkliR2UZ1s3snaho1 1280.png Charlotte and C 2.jpg|A better world. Deal Charlotte and Alive Charlotte 1.jpg|One Charlotte's dead, the other is alive. Tumblr ogyj41wEYJ1s3snaho1 1280.png Angel Charlotte 1.jpg|Artwork done for the official release of Hello Charlotte Episode 2. Charlotte and C 3.jpg|C carrying a sleeping Charlotte. Sleeping Charlotte and a caring Oracle 1.jpg|Frei looking after a sleeping Charlotte. Tumblr ohd6vsIO8H1s3snaho3 1280.png Tumblr ohd6vsIO8H1s3snaho2 1280.png|Hugs. Charlotte and Drink 1.jpg Charlotte, C and Frei Doodle 1.jpg Character Doodles 1.jpg|Doodles of various characters. Charlotte and C 4.jpg Oracle Charlotte 2.jpg|Charlotte as the Oracle. Charlotte, Oracle and Magcat Mug 1.jpg|A design for a Hello Charlotte coffee mug. Charlotte and Frei Mug 1.jpg|A design for a Hello Charlotte coffee mug. Charlotte and Umbrella Man Mug 1.jpg|A design for a Hello Charlotte coffee mug. Winter Charlotte, Bennett and Felix 1.jpg|Wrapping up warm. Happy Charlotte 2.jpg Charlotte's Haircut 1.jpg|Art of a earlier concept for EP2, showing Vincent cutting bubblegum out of Charlotte's hair without warning. Charlotte and Felix plus Eyeballs 1.jpg|Charlotte and Felix surrounded by eyeballs. Charlotte and Felix wearing Aiden's Dresses 1.jpg|Charlotte and Felix trying on some of Aiden's dresses. Meeting in the Infirmary Part 1.jpg|Charlotte and C seeing each other's hair as they never have before. Meeting in the Infirmary Part 2.jpg|Charlotte and C get an idea... Meeting in the Infirmary Part 3.jpg|...to give each other a new look. Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Unused Title Card 1.jpg|An unused title card for Episode 2. White Haired Freya killing Charlotte 1.jpg|A (thankfully) unused illustration. Tumblr ojvafu4NR91s3snaho4 1280.png Tumblr ojvafu4NR91s3snaho2 1280.png|The tale of Ink Princess. Tumblr ojvafu4NR91s3snaho3 1280.png|Making sweet music. Tumblr ojvafu4NR91s3snaho1 1280.png Let's Be Friends.jpg|Charlotte wants to become friends with Krampus. Character Sketch 1.jpg|A sketch of various characters. Charlotte and Florence.jpg|Florence giving Charlotte an Omnicube. Character Sketch 3.jpg|A sketch of various characters. Hello Charlotte Diseases 1.jpg|The Fictional Diseases in Hello Charlotte. Charlotte and Bennett's Pokemon fight.jpg|Charlotte and Bennett go head to head in a game of Pokemon. Tumblr okpmduRXii1s3snaho1 1280.png|Monster AU Charlotte as a medusa and Aiden as a beast appartion. Monster AU Charlotte.jpg|Monster AU Charlotte as a medusa. Happy Birthday Felix 1.jpg|Charlotte and Bennett wishing Felix a happy birthday. Charlotte's New Clothes 1.jpg|A different look for Charlotte. Charlotte and some guy 1.jpg Charlotte and someone else 1.jpg Charlotte and C 5.jpg Charlotte and Felix Charm 1.jpg|A Hello Charlotte charm sketch, "Childhood Friends Duo". Charlotte and Felix Dress Up.jpg|Two terrible makeovers. Charlotte's being watched 1.jpg|Charlotte's being watched. Oracle Charlotte and Frei 1.jpg|Two different Oracles. Tumblr orjwxnpn9S1s3snaho3 1280.png|People I've failed (to understand). Charlotte and Felix 2.jpg|Charlotte and Felix exploring. Hello Charlotte Episode 3 Development 1.jpg|Hello Charlotte Episode 3 Development announcement. Hello Charlotte Episode 3 Progress 1.jpg|Hello Charlotte Episode 3 Progress Update. Hello Charlotte Episode 1 Minicard 1.jpg Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Charms 1.jpg|Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Charms (Limited Edition). DNf5m37WsAAH7Fu.jpg|Halloween! Unused Charm Sketch 2.jpg|An unused charm sketch. DN49KRIXkAEFElY.jpg Oracle Charlotte Sleeping 1.jpg|Art drawn for the Episode 2 Korean translation. Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Finished Charms 1.jpg|Completed Hello Charlotte charms. Tumblr p19pz2SsMu1s3snaho2 1280.png|Promotional art of Charlotte Hello Charlotte Thank You 1.jpg|etherane thanking fans for their support during 2017. Charles and Friends.jpg|Charles and Friends. Charles the Puppeteer and Charlotte the Puppet.jpg|Charles and his puppet. Charlotte wants Seth 1.jpg|I'm here Charlotte. Favourite Charlotte 3.jpg|Who's your favourite Charlotte? Q84's Day Off Part 2.jpg|Q84's day off. Frei sweeps Charlotte off her Feet 1.jpg|Frei sweeps Charlotte of her feet. Author Charlotte 1.jpg|Charlotte designing the True Realm's Uniform. Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Charms 2.jpg|Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Charms (Limited Edition). Oracle Charlotte 3.jpg|Charlotte as the Oracle. The T-Word is Banned.jpg|A doodle by etherane about a problem with Twitter. Hello Charlotte Finished Charms 1.jpg|Completed Hello Charlotte charms. Charlotte Lost in Thought 1.jpg|Charlotte lost in thought. Hello Charlotte Stickers 1.jpg|Hello Charlotte Sticker Designs. Charlotte Doodles 1.jpg|Doodles of Charlotte, Delirium's Charlotte, Q84, Anri and Scarlet. Category:Images Category:Reference